


Sisters

by Missy



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Everywoman Treat, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Melanie wishes Scarlett well.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



We’re sisters.

I don’t know how or why but we are. From the moment I saw you in the parlor of my father’s home, with your turned up little nose and your black curls – I knew our fates were tangled up, like a kitten in a ball of yarn.

I knew that my destiny was part of yours.

Maybe it didn’t occur to me until we both fell in love with Ashley; you madly, because he loved you as he love his sister, me passionately, as passionately as I’ve ever loved a man and ever will love a man – he unlocked something deep within my heart, some sea wave that undoes me just to look into his face.

You didn’t understand then, but you understand now. 

Maybe it was Rhett who unlocked that for you; Captain Butler is such a special man, caring under all of his layers of bluster and anger. He’s not my Ashley, but I would not have traded our men for a million dollars, though you, dear, would have – but then in the end you’ve come to understand what I’ve always known, that Ashley and I suit one another, sweetly and utterly. That Rhett belongs to you.

And that when you figured it out, you’d realize that that was as God intended things to be.


End file.
